The Gold & Silver Sisters
by Glory-Haru
Summary: The Hyuuga kidnapping goesoff without a hitch as bothHyuuga's aretaken to Kumo (Hinata & Hanabi are twinsin this story), then they get infused with the Kyuubi's chakura that wassyphenedoff the original Gold& Silver brothers, after10 yearsof intense training, they run into Team 7 on a mission to Frost Country, can Naruto convince them to comeback to Konoha? NarutoXHinataXHanabi
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Idea form a friend so let me know what you think

* * *

It's been three years since the attack of the nine tailed fox. With the nine tails sealed away in a baby boy. This baby's name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is known three years old and walking through the village. His parents are said to have been killed in the attack at least that's what everyone told him.

Walking through town he notices that the villagers are glaring at him. He didn't know why but it saddened him to no ends. When he tried to befriend some other kids their parents always told them to stay away for him, and even called him names.

Naruto stops at the park, seeing everyone having fun he thought that maybe someone will play with. Walking around the park everyone just seems not to notice him. When he would try to talk to some of them they ran away calling him demon in their get a way. Naruto seeing them run he climb a tree in the park till he reached a part where no one could see him and sat there softy crying in his lap. After sometime he fell asleep in said tree.

Waking up Naruto notices that the sun had set and that the park was empty. He didn't know why but he found nature to be more natural to him than the other places. Getting out of the tree. He picks up on hearing someone yelling at someone else. Walking over to the area but being careful not to be seen he stops to see what's going on.

"Stay away from her!" Yelled one girl standing in front of the other girl. Naruto could see that the two were outnumbered and that the ones picking on them were boys. "What are you going to do about it huh? There are six of us and only two of you!" Yelled one of the boys

The girl stood next to the other getting into their family stance. 'Isn't that the...umm...Hyuuga stance?' thought Naruto. He six boys surrounded the two girls. "We can do this Nee-Chan, at least until someone comes for us" said the other girl. The girl nodded her head "okay nee-Chan". And the kid's battle started. Naruto watching started to get worried because the girl were slowly being overpowered and no one's come to help them. Naruto not being able to sit by any longer ran out of his hiding to help. The two girls were back to back panting heavily. "Nee-Chan this isn't looking every good" one of them said through pants. "Well the odds are not really in your favor with six on two" said the other also panting. One girl dropped to one knee trying to catch her breath. The other girl turned to her and held her closely. "You okay" she asked. "Ya just need a moment for air" the other replied. Two boys saw this and decided to take them out with this opening. Naruto made it just in time before the boys could hit them. Naruto jumped in front of the girls with his arms crossing over his chest making an X as the boys hit made contact.

"What's wrong with you people!? Why are you picking on these two girls?" Questioned Naruto. "Run! It's the demon!" Yelled one of the two boys' upon seeing Naruto's face. Looking at the six boys run away Naruto frowned. Turning around to the two girls giving them a sad smile and reaching out to them asked "are you two okay?" Neither said anything to him at first. Seeing them not answer Naruto thought that they were just going to hate him like the others. "Thank you" one of the girls said. Naruto looked surprised; no one ever paid attraction to him before unless they were attacking him. He gave them a foxy grin as they took his hand to stand up.

After the two stood up Naruto could see them clearly now due to the moon now shinning in the sky. The first of the two girls to speak was the one with short blue hair. Her lavender eyes stood out the most to him most of all because they had no pupils. She wore black pants with a sweater over her shirt. "W-what's y-your n-name?" She asked helping the other girl up. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki" the other girl now stood up and now in the moon light. She had brown hair and the same lavender pupiless eyes. She wore black pants to but had no jacket on; she wore a black sleeveless shirt. "My names Hanabi Hyuuga and this is my sister Hinata. Were twins" said the brown haired girl pointing to the other after saying her name.

After the introductions Naruto offered to walk them home just to be on the safe side to which both agreed to. Standing at the end of the street they stopped. "We'll I guess I'll see you two around" Naruto said begging to wake away but stopped when someone grabbed his hand. He turned around to see that both Hyuuga's had grabbed his hand "thank you for walking us home Naruto-kun" they said as they gave him a quick kiss on both cheeks before walking home. Naruto stood there holding his cheek before going home.

That same night as Naruto went to bed he entered his mind scape and Hinata and Hanabi was kidnapped.

But during the kidnapping as the kidnappers were already outside the village walls and a good distance away they were attacked themselves. The attackers? The gold and silver brothers. "Come with us little ones, for well will train you to survive". At first they didn't know if they should go with them but after seeing the whisker marks on their faces, which remaindered them so much as Naruto they went with them. 'One day we will protect you, just like you have for us' the twins thought.

* * *

Super short chapter but not without reason. Next chapters will be longer


	2. Lateness

sorry guys for the wait. been i a car accident and busted my leg and arm. noting perminent but will take awhile to heal. {not even allowed to use my phone at the hospital -_-". Shhhs friends labtop withput the staff knowing :)}


End file.
